Thranduil, tu es un gamin immature Je sais et tu m'aimes comme ça
by Laey Tenebres
Summary: Thranduil est agaçant, arrogant et prétentieux mais il est aussi courageux, loyal et aimant. Pour tout cela, Elrond l'aime et en même temps a envie de l'étrangler et Thranduil adore jouer avec les nerfs de son cher et tendre. Entre eux, il existe un amour plus fort que le mithril mais aussi une forte envie de s'étriper. Cela donne lieu à des situations assez comiques et stupides.


Coucou, les gens ! Me voici de nouveau avec une fic sur l'univers de Tolkien avec pour couple Elrond/Thranduil. Depuis que j'ai lu une fic sur ce couple, j'y ai totalement adhéré: je les trouve juste trop mignon ensemble. Cette fic est en fait une sorte de "recueil" d'OS, celui-ci est le premier mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas si je vais les faire se suivre. Ah oui, dernière chose, cette fic, c'est du n'importe quoi à grande échelle et certainement pas à prendre au sérieux. Voilà ! En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !

* * *

"Tout ça, juste pour un siège !, s'exclama Galadriel de la Lorién d'un ton incrédule

- Franchement, enchaîna Celeborn sur le ton d'un père grondant ses enfants, vous n'avez plus mille ans pour vous battre comme des trolls ! Surtout pour un siège. Enfin, Elrond, vous rendez-vous compte de l'exemple que vous dispensez à vos fils, qui sont déjà des calamités. Quant à vous, Thranduil, continua le Seigneur de la Lorién en se tournant vers le roi de Mirkwood, ne ricanez pas, l'exemple que vous donnez à Legolas n'est pas meilleur

- D'ailleurs, comment en êtes-vous arriver là, vous qui vous aimez aussi fort qu'il est aussi possible de s'aimer ?, les interrogea la Dame de la Lorién"

Le roi Sindar et le seigneur Noldor se regardèrent et se fut Elrond qui prit la parole:

"Eh bien, voilà"

C'était un après-midi comme...eh bien, non, ce n'était pas un

après-midi comme les autres, en effet, Thranduil était venu rendre visite à Elrond, son amant (1) et aimé en compagnie de son fils Legolas.

Pour le moment, il se baladait tranquillement dans les jardins d'Imladris avec son seigneur, main dans la main (2) et en devisant joyeusement sur la Terre du Milieu et sa splendeur d'antan bientôt retrouvée maintenant que Sauron avait été détruit (3). Brusquement, Elrond s'arrêta et fixa Thranduil d'un regard indéchiffrable. Ce dernier lui retourna son regard et lui demanda:

"Que t'arrives t-il, Elrond ?

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Je le savais mais merci, répondit Thranduil avec un charmant sourire

- J'adore la manière dont le soleil se reflète sur tes magnifiques cheveux et donne un éclat incomparable à tes yeux, chuchota l'elfe en passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

Celui-ci lui sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Elrond pour un chaste baiser, c'était l'une des choses pour lesquelles Peredhel (4) aimait à ce point Thranduil: il était aussi touchant et adorable que particulièrement agaçant.

Une heure plus tard, les deux elfes s'éloignaient pour se rendre à la salle du Conseil parce que Thranduil l'adore pour le soleil qui l'inonde, la petite rivière qui laisse entendre son chant dans lequel vit Ulmo (5). On l'ignorait mais le roi de Mirkwood est un poète...ce dont il qe défendait à chaque fois que son amant en faisait la remarque. Ils pénètrèrent donc dans la salle remplie de soleil. Chacun prit un siège ou plutôt, Elrond choisit un siège et allait s'asseoir lorsque Thranduil s'exclama du ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il allait emmerder son monde, à savoir un ton autoritaire et impérieux:

"Elrond, je veux CE siège.

- Thranduil, soupira le sus-nommé agacé des enfantillages de son cher et tendre, il y plein d'autres sièges

- Oui, mais je veux CE siège., continua le roi Sindar

- Thranduil, ne commence pas à faire l'enfant, je suis ton amant, pas ton babysitter, répliqua d'un ton agacé le Semi-Elfe

- Je ne serais pas obligé de me comporter comme un enfant si tu me cédais ta place, s'entêta Thranduil, et c'est tout ? Tu es juste mon amant, juste un elfe avec qui je couche, non, pardon, un _semi-elfe, _finit le roi de Mirkwood d'un ton blessé (enfin, d'un _faux_) ton blessé"

Ne répondant pas, Peredhel se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel: il savait parfaitement que son aimé jouait la comédie, pour ça, il était vraiment fort. Voyant que le seigneur de Fontcombe ne réagirait pas, le roi Sindar prit un air boudeur qui réservait à Elrond lorsque celui-ci n'accédait pas à ces requêtes qu'elles soient abracadabrantes ou pas, un air boudeur qu'il savait parfaitement faire craquer Elrond, mais pour le coup, le Semi-Elfe n'avait pas envie de jouer et le fit savoir en jetant un regard noir au Sindar blond.

"Donc, résuma Galadriel, l'air boudeur de Thranduil n'a pas marché sur mon gendre, suite à cela, Thranduil a décidé d'insulter en toute subtilité _Herdir _Elrond

- Lequel a finit par être agacé par _Aran _Thranduil et l'a menacé de l'étrangler s'il continuait à faire l'enfant, continua Glorfindel arrivé pendant le récit

- Lequel roi a sortit son épée dans le but d'occire ou du moins de blesser Elrond faisant faire de même à mon beau-fils. Ainsi, vous vous êtes retrouvés ici dans les Maisons de Guérison, finit Celeborn"

Les deux blessés hochèrent piteusement la tête. Les trois autres elfes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire comme des bossus, faisant sourire Elrond qui se disait qu'il l'avait bien mérité et se renfrogner le blond. Le Seigneur d'Imladris sortit de son lit et alla dans celui de Thranduil. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras et effleura de ses lèvres son nez, le faisant sourire et se décrisper. Le roi de Mirkwood se blottit dans l'étreinte d'Elrond et réclama un autre baiser que ce dernier lui accorda bien volontiers. Après s'être disputés, les deux s'étaient réconciliés, comme d'habitude.

Après être sortis pour laisser de l'intimité aux amoureux, Celeborn soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en faisant la réflexion que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, approuvé par Glorfindel. Galadriel, elle, se contenta de s'exclamer:

"Tout ça, juste pour un siège !"

* * *

J'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciés ! Oui, je sais, c'est court mais au fur et à mesure que je vais poster,je vais essayer de faire plus long mais je ne promets rien. Je me tâte encore, mais, je vais voir si je fais les OS se suivre oui, cette fanfiction est un recueil de OS.

(1) Amant: Dans le cadre de cette fiction, j'utilise l'ancienne définition, à savoir, amant = l'être aimé.

(2) Main dans la main: Oui, je sais, à priori, ce n'est le genre ni de l'un, ni de l'autre mais comme je les fais légèrement (voire beaucoup) OOC, je me permets de les imaginer comme ça, main dans la main, trop mignon.

(3) Maintenant que Sauron avait été détruit: Alors oui, normalement, quand Sauron a été détruit, Elrond et Thranduil (il me semble) partent pour les Terres Immortelles mais je les fais rester et je leur apporte la paix.

(4) Peredhel: Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Peredhel veut dire "Semi-Elfe". Oui, il me semble qu'Elrond n'aime pas ce surnom mais bon, comme moi, je ne considère pas ça comme une insulte, je l'utilise pour désigner Elrond.

(5) Ulmo: Ulmo est un des Valars. Il est le Seigneur des Eaux, son nom signifie "Celui qui verse ou celui qui pleut".


End file.
